1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a thin film deposition apparatus improving a coverage property of a thin film, a deposition method using the thin film deposition apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the thin film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus, including a thin film transistor (TFT), may be used as a display apparatus in mobile devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, mobile devices, ultra slim laptops, smartphones, and tablet personal computers (PCs); or electronic devices, such as ultra slim TVs. The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an intermediate layer disposed between the first and second electrodes; all of which are formed on a substrate. The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a sealing unit, so as to protect the intermediate layer formed on the substrate.
A thin film, including the sealing unit, may be formed using various methods. For example, a deposition method, in which a thin film deposition apparatus such as a sputter may be used. During a process of forming a thin film by using a deposition method, a thin film, which is formed on a substrate, should have good coverage.